Kiss Me Goodbye
Kiss Me Goodbye is the second episode and the second part of the two-part season premiere of the third season of Saving Hope. It aired September 25th on CTV in Canada and on eOne in the United States. Promo Plot Kiss Me Goodbye picks up where Heaven Can Wait left off - with Alex in coma in the ICU and Charlie looking after her. As the episode begins Charlie and Alex are seen having a conversation and playing strip poker in her room. Alex wonders what is wrong with her body that she doesn't wake up and Charlie reassures her, saying that she's got the best doctors treating her. Alex wins the round of strip poker and Charlie takes his shirt off - just as Shahir walks into the room. He tells Charlie that there's nothing wrong with Alex's brain. Hearing that, Alex attempts to convince Charlie to extubate and let her breathe on her own. In the meantime, Zac finds Joel in one of the ER beds. Joel is clearly having a hangover, but Zac tells him he needs him for a consult in a case. Joel tells him that he'll come to help when his shift begins in a few minutes - and until then, he doesn't want to see anyone. Charlie is now leading Alex in the halls of Hope Zion towards an unknown location, which he refuses to tell her about. They meet Maggie, who asks about Alex and tells Charlie she's heading towards her new boss' office. As she walks away, Charlie tells Alex she broke up with Gavin. Eventually Charlie stops in front of the door to Dawn's office. He tells Alex to find out why no one can see Dawn in the morning, and despite refusing at first, she eventually agrees to do so after Charlie tells her he'll make sure she will get extubated. When she walks into Dawn's office she sees her petting and talking to her guinea pig, telling him she has to go to work and goodnight. Back in the ER, Zac and Joel handle a drug addict whose leg has been infected. They decide they'll get him to the OR to try and stop the infection from spreading in his body. Maggie meets her new boss, Doctor Sydney Katz, who asks her about her work with Doctor Kalfas, and whether or not she has issues with the fact she's Jewish as she works on "renovating" hospital equipment. As she continues to ask questions, they get their first case for the day - a woman who fell while trying to put up a mobile. As he prepares for the surgery, Joel meets the newest resident - Doctor Rian Larouche, who will assist him in the surgery. While he's sterilizing himself, he meets Charlie, who tells him that Alex will be extubated. Joel asks Charlie's permission to see her - to which Charlie replies that it's not his permission that he needs, but his own. After Joel enters the OR, Alex tells Charlie she misses being a doctor. In the OR, Joel has to make a decision whether or not to save the leg. Joel makes an attempt to see how far the infection has spread, in the hope of being able to save the leg, but then changes his mind and get ready for an amputation. Just as he's about to amputate the patient's leg, he changes his mind again and attempts to save the leg. Maggie and Katz meets their patient, a woman named Laura, who fell while trying to put up a mobile for her unborn son. Katz checks her to make sure she's alright, and as her husband, David, runs in, asks Maggie to find the baby's heartbeat. Maggie doesn't manage to find it and so Katz does it herself and finds out that his heartbeat is accelerated. She sends Laura for an ultrasound in order to make sure there is nothing wrong. As they enter the elevator, Laura complains having a worse headache than the one she had when she first arrived. At first she and David joke on each other's expense, but then she passes out. Maggie attempts to find pulse, but when she doesn't she stops the elevator and begins CPR. As others in the hospital help Maggie, Laura finds herself as a spirit, looking at her body and at David. Alex attempts to comfort her, but she clearly cannot see or hear her. After checking her, Shahir tells David that Laura had an aneurysm, which probably erupted in the elevator. She is now in a coma. At the same time, Joel enters his patient's room to find him talking to his drug dealer. He hangs up and tells him that in order to save his life, he needs to udergo a special procedure - that if he undergoes and then use drugs again, he will die. He tells him that he's made a pact with himself that no one will die on his shift today and that he'll need to promise him he doesn't do that. The patient agrees. Maggie and Katz check the baby and see that he's alright. Katz asks Maggie why she chose obstetrics, and Maggie replies that every case is different and sometimes it requires improvising - to which Katz orders her to forget about it, because her residents don't improvise. They then tell David, who's angry that they didn't let him into the room, that the baby is alright, but David doesn't care. Katz makes an attempt to calm him down, but eventually he hits the wall out of frustration, breaking his hand. In the meanwhile, Charlie and Alex talk about Laura. Alex asks Charlie how come Laura can't see her and Charlie replies that he doesn't know. She convinces him to help Laura, even though at first he says he's too busy with Alex, and after getting paged to check David's hand, he tells her he'll fix it and then find her. As Joel gets paged to his patient's room, to which his drug dealer arrived, and chases him, Charlie studies David's hand as they talk. David tells him he blames the baby for what happened to Laura, even though he shouldn't. Before Charlie finishes taping his hand, a code blue alarm sounds, regarding Laura's room, and they both run to that room. Shortly after arriving, they find out that Laura is brain-dead. David now has to make a decision whether to keep his wife aline using machines in order to save the baby or pull the plug. Joel goes into his patient's room. He tells him he'll stay with him in order to make sure his drug dealer won't return. As they watch TV, the patient asks Joel why he picked him, of all people, and Joel shows him the pendant Dr. Baumann gave him (In Heaven Can Wait). His patient then complains about something bothering him in his arm, and checking it, Joel discovers another infection site. He returns him to the OR in order to stop it. Gavin finds David and talks to him. David tells him that he loved being married and Gavin tells him he should take all the time he needs to make a decision. David replies that he was never to one to make the decisions. While they talk, Charlie finds Laura, and when she asks him if he wants kids, he tells her that he does. She tells him that she knows David and he'll raise their son, but shortly afterwards David tells the doctors he decided to take her off life support. Despite their attempts to convince him to take more time, he orders them to stop the machines right away. Charlie and Alex watch as Dawn gets her extubated. She appears to be breathing normally on her own, which is a good sign. While he's there, Laura finds him and asks for his help, and eventually he agrees to do so, despite his unwillingness to leave Alex. Joel calls his patient's mother and lets them to talk, in the hope the surgery will go well and he will survive. Charlie and Laura find David sitting alone in the cafeteria. With Laura's advice, Charlie asks him about his mother and about the day they found out they were having a boy. Laura tells Charlie that he wrote their son a love poem and Charlie, pretending to be making a guess, asks him about it. David replies that he doesn't remember. Eventually, though, as the doctors are about to cut Laura's life-support, he changes his mind, saying that's what she would have wanted. As the episode ends, Charlie and Alex are alone in one of the rooms, talking. Alex says that she wants to have a baby with him - as soon as she wakes up. In the meanwhile, Joel walks into Alex's room and tells her that he made a pact with himself that no one would die that day, and so she'd be better, but his patient died. He tells her he cannot lose her. She kisses Charlie just as Joel kisses her body and then she wakes up. Cast * Michael Shanks as Doctor Charlie Harris * Erica Durance as Doctor Alex Reid * Daniel Gillies as Doctor Joel Goran * Michelle Nolden as Doctor Dawn Bell * Julia Taylor Ross as Doctor Maggie Lin * Kristopher Turner as Doctor Gavin Murphy * Huse Madhavji as Doctor Shahir Hamza * K. C. Collins as Doctor Tom Reycraft * Benjamin Ayres as Doctor Zachary Miller * Glenda Braganza as Doctor Melanda Tolliver * Stacy Farber as Doctor Sydney Katz * Danso Gordon as Doctor Rian Larouche * Joris Jarsky as David * Tricia Braun as Laura * Paul Fauteux as Roy Wilson Photos To be added. Quotes To be added. Category:Season 3